


A Minstrel's Ballad

by Jelaine_The_First



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Epic Bromance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, This is not yaoi I swear!, tag will change as I continue writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelaine_The_First/pseuds/Jelaine_The_First
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An idiotic prince, a determined peasant, a relentless knight. </p><p> </p><p>Because friendship doesn't depend on your status; It comes from your heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note to self and others: Don't think about Kuroko no Basket when you are in a Medieval Culture class, or this is what you get.

Kuroko opened his eyes slowly after seeing the sunlight's determined shine through his eyelids, and stretched himself on the bed, minding not to stretch too much or he'll be rendered disabled by muscle cramps. After a moment of breathing and fetching his mind back to Lydusshire, his current home, Kuroko stood up and stretch once more. 

Another day, same old, same old. He sighed. Deep within his mind, he wished something unusual would happen to him that day. Maybe for an eagle to come swooping his food down, or a nobleman toppled into a mud puddle, or maybe a see a weak opponent winning in the weekly mock battle. He always loved it when someone used their brain and not just brawl unintelligently in the ring, because he can show to people that during their time, having a brain is useful too. 

He went to grab the towel and change of clothes, and went downstairs to see Hyuuga, his landlord and also master, had been waiting for him at the door. "Oh good, you're awake. Riko's still cooking, so we'll have to go to the river first," said Kuroko's master. Kuroko nodded and followed Hyuuga to the said river, and didn’t forget to bring along a soap and bucket for them to scoop the water. 

The river was crowded today, like it was a National Bath Day. Speaking of which, the king should really make a holiday out of that. Kuroko, while maintained his poker face, stared at the enormous amount of people swarming the river like ants to sugar glaze. Hyuuga yanked Kuroko's hand and brought him to an empty spot, quickly stripping down to his undies and started to splash his skin with the water. 

Kuroko usually strips down to none, easier for him to clean himself well, but today he felt like someone was watching him. When he turned around, still in his shorts thank God, he saw a tall blond hiding behind a building nearby the river. His eyes were glued to Kuroko. 

The blue-haired boy grew goosebumps, and proceed to strip down only to his underwear, just to make sure that the most-probably-a-pedophiliac-if-not-a-homo person did not pounce on him when he was careless. While Hyuuga was coating himself with soap, Kuroko took the bucket and began his bathing ritual like usual, now he has more scrubbing to do after he knew a pair of eyes were watching him. 

After they were finished, Kuroko picked up the soap and threw it into the bucket, and hanged the towel on his shoulder. His eyes momentarily took a peek at the previous hiding place of the staring man, only to find the blond was still there, persistently looking at the crowd and especially Kuroko. 

_Maybe he needs help,_ thought the small boy. Kuroko excused himself from Hyuuga that was still changing into a fresh set of clothes, and walked towards the blond that now seemed flustered and restless. 

"Can I help you?" asked Kuroko as soon as he arrived at the blond. 

"Uwaa!!" 

The small boy blinked. "I'm sorry. Did I surprise you?" 

The blond nodded and chuckled. "I thought I saw you holding the bucket right there and then suddenly BAM you're in front of me." 

"So you **were** watching me." 

The blond sealed his lips tight; both astonished and speechless, and sinking in the fact that he's caught. "I… Um…" 

"Do you need something from me?" 

"Yes," replied the blond hesitantly. "I haven't taken my bath yet, and I don't have the equipments…" His hazel pupils kept glancing at the towel and the bucket Kuroko was holding, and the boy understood the signal immediately. 

"Alright, I'll lend you mine for now, only if you give something to me in return," said Kuroko and he headed back to his master to tell about his temporary absence in the shop to help a stranger. 

After Hyuuga had went back, Kuroko pulled out the man from his hiding place to the river, and he ogled at the outfit the stranger was wearing. 

"Those are cotton and silk," muttered Kuroko as the stranger stripped his shirt and pants, and now in his underwear revealing his chiseled figure. 

"Yeah. My dad and servants got them for me," chirped the blond happily while he's occupied with his bath. 

" _Servants_." Kuroko eyed the stranger with every move he made. 

"Yeah." 

Although with a stressed pronounciation of 'servant', the man didn’t seem to falter, and Kuroko was even more curious. After a moment of bathing, the blond looked at Kuroko and gave him pleading eyes. 

"Um… Can you help me?" 

Kuroko's eyebrow tilted. "With what?" 

"Washing my back." 

Curiouser and curiouser. Either Kuroko was overthinking this or this stranger was a nobleman getting thrown into the den of poverty here. Nevertheless, Kuroko grabbed the soap and began wiping it at his back while the blond sat down to give better access to Kuroko. 

"Thank you," said the blond. 

"No big deal," retorted Kuroko. His focus was still on washing the man's muscular back. 

"I still don't know your name though." 

Kuroko's attention was stolen for a moment, and he settled his calm blue eyes to the hazel orbs of the blond. His mind balancing the pros and cons of introducing himself to a total stranger. "Kuroko Tetsuya." 

The blond nodded slowly and faced back forward. "Don't you want to know what my name is, Kuroko-kun?" 

"Not really." 

The blond whined, feeling a little unappreciated by his act of friendliness. After a second of silence, he told Kuroko, "My name is Kise Ryouta." 

_He still tells me anyway_ , Kuroko thought, hands busy on cleaning the stranger's back. In his mind, he constantly searched for dukes or barons with the same family name. In the end, he failed to find a match, and he sighed in desperation. 

"It's done," said Kuroko as he handed the soap back to Kise. 

"Thank you, Kuroko-kun!" 

Kise's smile gave Kuroko's heart a ray of warmth. He might be a total stranger, but he certainly know how to act kind. After the blond had finished putting his clothes back on, he gave the bucket and towel back to the blue-haired boy. 

"About the compensation…" 

Kuroko's eyes went back to Kise. "It's okay. I'll let it slide today." 

Kise's mouth gaped open. "A-Are you sure? I mean I may not be able to pay you back now but if I ask my father later--" 

"I said it's fine, Kise-kun," cut Kuroko. "I'm heading back to my shop. You should go back to your manor too." 

At the word manor, Kise stiffened. He was caught once again. 

"How did you know?" asked Kise with curiousity, his steps deliberately following Kuroko. 

"A peasant won't ask someone else to wash their backs and most certainly," his eyes rested on Kise's shirt, "don't have the luxury to have cotton tunic and silk tights." 

Kise eyed his outfit and let out a nervous chuckle. "Wrong choice of wardrobe, I guess." 

"You _guess_?" said Kuroko sarcastically, when he suddenly caught a movement at a nearby bush. He readied himself for what's to come. "Kise-kun, be careful." 

"Eh?" 

Three figures appeared from the shadows and clad themselves in ragged garbs and rusty weaponry. "Give us those silk and cotton if you want to walk away alive!" yelled one of the man. 

Kuroko sighed. This was what he didn’t want to get involved with. 

"Kise-kun, I suppose you know any self-defense moves?" 

The blond thought for a second before answering, "well, I do fencing once in a while. Hey, maybe I could use that stick over there as my sword?" 

Just when Kuroko thought Kise would run out of stupid ideas. 

Kuroko held the bucket tight. It might come in handy if the robbers got aggressive. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" 

Out of the blue, an angry shout came from behind the three robbers. After recognizing whose voice it belonged to, Kuroko put on a relieved smile. 

"Long time no see, Kagami-kun." 

The man named Kagami was covered in armor, signaling that he had enrolled in the palace's knight forces, and was glaring daggers at the three mysterious figures. 

"Get the fuck outta here or I'm going to beat your asses off Lydusshire." 

Even without the venomous voice, the three would certainly feel frightened to the bones. They quickly scampered away from the crime scene, running away from the beast. After the three men had ran away and vanished for good, Kagami walked towards the two. "And what's with you walking around with those outfit? This is not the place to show-off your wealth, ya got that?" said Kagami with an angered tone. 

Kise flinched at Kagami's voice, but Kuroko assured Kise that the knight was only worried about them. The blond nodded, still unsure, but at least he knew Kuroko was dependable. 

\-------------------- 

"Kuroko, give that customer the pendant you worked on yesterday," ordered Hyuuga from the back of the shop. The boy that was lifting boxes of steel nuggets immediately put them down and went to fetch the piece he had put most of his effort on. 

"Here," said Kuroko, as he handed Hyuuga the pendant. 

"I said give it to her yourself," sighed Hyuuga. "Or is it because you don't want to show yourself again to a customer?" 

Kuroko gave him a smile. "Isn't it good enough if they like my work?" 

The master shook his head, taking the item in Kuroko's hand and later walked towards the customer that was waiting outside of the shop. It was a girl clad in beautiful corset dress, pink and frilly. She stood there elegantly, while the others were wondering how can a person be so pretty and majestic by just standing around. 

"Miss Momoi, here is the pendant you requested," said Hyuuga, as he lifted the said item, layered by a clean cloth above his hand. "And it's forged by the goldsmith you asked." 

The woman, named Momoi Satsuki, looked at the pendant meticulously. She scrutinized the detailed design and cannot stop herself from falling in awe by the unique way of the goldsmith to make a pendant. So flowy but ravaging; Suited for a duchess like herself. She lifted her face to Hyuuga with a soft smile on her lips. 

"I like it." Momoi held out a bag of silver coins and exchanged them with the pendant. After taking one last look at the pendant that is now in her posession, she walked back to her home, leaving Hyuuga in front of the shop. He didn’t waste a second to peek inside the small sack, and his eyes glitter at the enormous amount of silver coins in it. 

"Riko~! Kuroko~! We're going to have a feast tonight!" 

\----------------- 

"Like I said, I can't hide you in here forever," stressed Kuroko as he put the boxes in the storeroom, and a tall figure followed behind him. "Go back to your mansion, Kise-kun. Your parents will get worried." 

The blond pouted, and Kuroko was so frustrated at how cute and masculine it looked. 

"I don't wanna!" 

The baby blue-haired boy sighed for the nth time, thinking of how he can get rid of the rich kid behind him. 

"The night will get cold." 

Kise flinched. He's not good with cold. 

"And I'm not sure if we have enough food for you." 

And apparently he's not good with fasting too. 

"How about if I play with you in the evening, Kuroko-kun?" asked Kise, now have given up on his idea on running away from his teachers at his mansion. 

"I think I will have some free time, but Kagami-kun and Aomine-kun will join too," replied Kuroko, eyes still glued on sorting out the supplies to their respective boxes. 

"Eh? Aomine-kun? You mean THE Aomine?!" asked Kise, astonished, and Kuroko put a finger on his lips and made a loud whisper with 'Ssshh!' Realizing his mistake, Kise covered his mouth with his hand and chuckled cheekily. "Sorry." 

"Yes. The Aomine. The head of the royal knights in Lydusshire. He's my best friend since we grew in the same household, and I also know Momoi-san, the Duchess who the prince was supposed to marry." 

Again, Kise was baffled, and another gasp escaped his lips. Kuroko became even more uneasy because even Kise with his mouth covered, he's _fucking noisy_. 

"So, Kuroko-kun. Have you met with this prince?" 

Kuroko turned to his back, facing Kise with his brow cocked upwards. "No." 

_That explains it_ , Kise thought. His cold sweat had began to disappear. Kise really didn’t want to tell Kuroko about the prince who ran away from his castle because he wanted to be a good prince but end up getting lost in the Shitbrook, and it's not even a mile away from the capital. Kise didn’t want to tell Kuroko that the prince is an idiot with a brave and kind heart, and always jump into things without thinking about the end results. How he's still alive remained an eternal question, and it's all written on the stars, according to the prince's greenhead advisor. Kise didn’t want to tell the boy that the prince was so confused at how he should get back to his castle without getting mobbed by street burglars, until he met a boy who he was attracted with; Mostly because he thought the boy was a girl. 

And lastly, Kise didn’t want to tell Kuroko that the prince was actually him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heck yeah, the 'Ba Dum Tss' ending XD  
> Will update once I got all my homeworks done ;v;  
> See ya later!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 50% class notes, 50% draft of fanfiction. Yep, that's how we authors do our blueprint. 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm surprised no one asked about Shitbrook, because it wasn’t a real name for a place XD It was a residence that was filled with human and animal waste so much it stink up to the cathedral. I love its name, Shitbrook, that’s why I'm putting it in here lol.
> 
>  
> 
> Hence, on to story.

Nijimura eyed Akashi from his throne. He sat there with uneasiness creeping in every part of his body. The king took a deep breath, and another deep breath, and later breathed out a heavy sigh. "I don't want our relation be thrown into another war." 

Akashi nodded. "Me too, Your Highness. That's why I suggest we send a representative to Hamptonshire for a peace treaty, which benefits both of our territory." He straightened the loose sleeve hanging at his arms, and later faced the king. "For a better result, we could send one of our strongest or most trusted men, to show them that we have faith in them **not** to kill him or her in one swoop." 

The black-haired king whined in a low tone, rubbing his face and then looked at his advisor once again. He used to be one of the bloodthirsty kings, the one who ruled a kingdom with iron fists like what the children always heard from a minstrel's song. After a certain incident, he retracted from that way of life, and became a human once again, equipped with a tender heart and lovely smile. But from the looks of it, if he did not thread carefully in the next step, Lydusshire and Hamptonshire might as well befell into one of the Shitbrook lanes. "Then gather up the archdukes, marquises, greater lords and advisors so I can discuss about what to put in the treaty agreement," declared Nijimura, embedding veto power in his sentence. 

"Thy will be done." 

After Akashi turned towards the door, a big figure appeared in front of the crevices of the big arch and walling Akashi from walking outside. "Atsushi. It's been a while." 

The towering figure answered a lazy _Yeah_ , and then squared up his shoulder once he was in front of the king. Akashi didn’t know why he didn’t step away that time, but he was glad he did not. 

"Your majesty, I just defeated a cluster of bandits outside the city walls," said the purple-head, this time his voice sounded with a lot more energy. 

"Again?" 

The giant nodded. "It seems like the number of jobless people was also increasing, despite the fact that we brought in foreign guildmasters from the eastern lands," he continued. The king put on a thinking expression. His mind was constantly finding a solution to the unending problems, even after six years of post-apocalyptic war. 

"Is that all?" 

"Yes," retorted the person. 

"Alright, noted. Dismiss." 

The giant reversed slowly until he predicted where the door would locate, and then turned around for a quick exit. Outside, Akashi was waiting. 

"Seems like you're coping well in Lydusshire," said the small red-head, giving Atsushi a fond smile. 

"These people are nice. There's no reason for me to act unkindly towards them." Atsushi headed towards his room, and Akashi followed. "Besides, they give me food in return." 

"A good deal." When Atsushi stopped in front of a door leading to another area, Akashi halted his steps. "Is this your room?" 

He nodded. 

"Well, I'll see ya around then." The crimson-haired gave a slight bow to Atsushi and returned to the entrance of the palace, striding mindfully as he knew the place was not his own. _Atsushi wasn't asking for food this time_ , he thought, and it was odd enough not seeing Atsushi not stuffing his face with something. But deep inside, he knew Atsushi was worried about Lydusshire's political issues, as much as they do. 

\--------------------- 

"Kurokocchi~!" 

The baby blue-haired boy waited at his sit. In his head, he counted. One, two, three… 

"I missed you so much!" A pounce hit Kuroko hard at his head. He knew that was an impact coming from his skull clashed with Kise's hard chest, and he's used to it. It's been a week since the event where Kise spied on him at the National Bath Day, and the blond appeared into his life every single evening, with a recurring reason of wanting to play baseball with Kuroko and Kagami. The boy admits he might not be born a prodigy like Aomine and Kagami, heck even Momoi, but he knew not to give up just because you're not talented in that area. Kuroko loves baseball as much as he loves Hyuuga and Riko, his family. 

"Kurokocchi, where's Kagamicchi?" asked Kise. 

"He'll be here. I'm waiting for him." 

And despite the strong protest from Kagami, Kise apparently liked to call the people he liked or respected with an additional -cchi at their names. At first Kuroko denied, but Kise's persistence was what made the blond a Kise after all, so Kuroko decided to let him be. Not long after Kuroko got used to the rambling of the day, sincerely by Kise the nobleman, Kagami appeared at the end of the road. Thank God. 

"'Sup?" 

"Good evening Kagami-kun," answered Kuroko, and Kise formed a wide grin beside him. 

"Stop with that foolish smile, Kise. It made you look like an idiot." 

"Wha-- Mean!" 

"Who's throwing the pitch today?" 

Kuroko pulled out a bat. "Not me." 

Kagami's eyes went to Kise. 

"I already pitched yesterday!" protested him. 

"Gaahh, it's my turn, huh?" muttered Kagami and giving a sigh. "Fine. Hand me the ball." 

They positioned themselves and a minute later, Kagami was throwing ball to Kuroko without any extra effort, subtly giving the small boy a chance of hitting the ball this month. 

"So, how's Aomine-kun doing?" asked Kuroko out of the blue. Kagami was startled for a second, but he continued with what he was doing later. He threw the ball in a straight line, still untouched by Kuroko's swat, and landed perfectly on Kise's hands. 

"He's doing fine, although lately he's been kinda gloomy." 

"Why?" 

"Dunno." 

And they fell into a deep silence. 

But not for long. 

"Kurokocchi, why do you work as a goldsmith?" 

Kuroko let a ball passed his hit once, and then he answered, "It's an inheritance from my late father." 

"You can inherit a job?" asked Kagami, quite baffled by the fact. 

"No. My father was a goldsmith in a guild long ago, and Hyuuga was the guildmaster. When he died in the war, it's the guildmaster's job to take care of their worker's family." 

"I thought Hyuuga already quit the job," stated Kise. 

"He's grown attached to me, and since I don't have any close relatives, he decided to take me in." 

The two 'Oohh'ed at Kuroko's answer, and after that Kise asked Kagami. "What about you, Kagamicchi?" 

"What about me what?" 

"Why do you work as a royal knight?" 

Kagami began to think of an appropriate answer, and pitched the ball with an absent-minded state. The ball hit Kuroko's bat. Nice! 

"Hm…" Kagami hummed while taking his time to fetch the ball and walked back to his position. "I kinda just want to serve the kingdom. No strong reasons though." 

"Kagami-kun's mom is the head panter at the main palace," declared Kuroko while he readied his grip on the bat. 

"Woah! That's great!" wailed the blond. He tried to remember the faces which he's used to seeing in the palace's pantry. Which one was it? 

"And that's why Kagami-kun's cooking is godly." 

Kagami blushed almost instantly. "Oh fuck no! Don't believe him Kise! He's just ranting nonsense." Kise chuckled at how comical Kagami's face had turned. "Bah! You're asking us. What about you?" 

"Hm?" The gold-haired boy lifted his head. 

"Do you have a history for you to end up where you are now?" 

Kise seemed lost in thought, and the flying ball flew away from his hands, making him fluttered his fingers like a monkey trying to catch a butterfly. After the ball had been safely retrieved, he was silent. "I don't have any memories from when I was a child." 

Kuroko and Kagami straightened up their posture. They watched as Kise stood with the ball in his hands, putting on a face that spelled you-brought-out-the-things-I-want-to-forget-so-hard. 

"I'm sorry for asking. Look, if you don't want to tell us, it's fine." 

"No no, I want to. You guys are my friends. It's only natural," said Kise, assuring them that it's not their fault for making Kise upset. "I was taken in by my current father when I was three. I've never seen my real parents, but my dad told me they were in a better place. When I was little, I thought they were in another country, but through the years I realized that they were actually up in the heavens." The blond carved a sad smile on his face. "After that, I say to myself, I am fortunate enough to have a good father. I won't waste this opportunity and be a good son to him and repay his kindness!" 

It was nearly dusk, but Kise's beam was so bright and innocent, it's blinding Kuroko and Kagami. 

"And here you are, ditching evening fencing practices and play baseball with us," interrupted Kagami, earning a chuckle from Kuroko and a whine from Kise. Kagami mockingly continued, "you ungrateful bastard." 

"I need to unwind once in a while." Kise pouted. 

"You mean once in a day?" 

His pout became more and more visible. 

"How about Aomine?" asked Kagami to Kuroko. 

"He climbed through the stairs to royal chivalry by his own effort," answered Kuroko simple. "A lot of people wanted to take Momoi-san as their wife, but Aomine-kun is very protective towards her, as if she was his sister." 

The two of them recalled the face of Momoi, and later Aomine, and tried to connect the two. They later shouted in their minds. _How, really, how?!_

"I suppose you will find it weird for them to interact with each other, but I can say Momoi-san has a façade that only Aomine-kun can see, and vice versa. That explains how Aomine-kun was so determined to protect Momoi-san, and he managed to win every single mock battle he was challenged with." 

Kagami and Kise can't help but be fascinated by it. Aomine was born for battle, and one can tell from his figure. 

"Speaking of which, Aomine-kun had also performed Vassalage with Momoi-san when they were little," continued Kuroko. 

"WHAT?!" 

"Y-You mean, Aominecchi had sworn loyalty to Momoi-san?" 

"Yeah. Didn’t I tell you we three were grown up in the same household?" said Kuroko, and he took a seat at the nearby fallen tree bark. The others followed. Baseball session had ended for today. 

"How did you know?" 

"I was there when Aomine-kun said he will protect Momoi-san from all evil people, and they kissed to seal the contract. I suppose they forgot I was beside Momoi-san." 

Kise beseated himself beside Kuroko, and Kagami took the empty spot nearby them. "So there goes his first kiss then?" 

" _That's_ what you're asking, Kise?" 

"First kiss is important, okay?" 

"What are you, a damn girl?" 

"Hey!" whined Kise, and he draped his hands around Kuroko. "Kurokocchi, he called me a girl…" 

"Kagami-kun, be nice to ladies. I told you before," warned Kuroko to Kagami. 

"HEY!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was pointed out to me that Riko was cooking in the first chapter. At first I was okay, but after a minute of thinking, I went aghast. OHMYGOD RIKO WAS COOKING HOW CAN YOU PEEPS LIVE?! 
> 
> "It's all written in the stars..." 
> 
> Midorima, get out!


End file.
